


Kitten's Cream

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Master!Keith, Master/Pet, Neko!Shiro, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Keith has a bad, bad habit of spoiling his Neko. But Shiro's his Kitten, and if Shiro wants cream...He'll get it. One way or another, Kittens always get the cream.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Kitten's Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovelocust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/gifts).



> This story is for ILoveLocust! I am glad you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I also put this up on twitter, where you can find me under @mssaifox

If someone had asked Keith why he wanted a Neko, his response would have been similar to the responses most people had. Ever since the species had been brought to Earth half a century ago, having a Neko meant having a friend, a pet, a companion that would be with him his entire life— they were, after all, one’s soulmate in many respects. 

Neko were not just sweet and soft, but they were absolutely devoted to their Master, playful, _fun_. It was a dream that every kid had, to be able to bond with their very own Neko.

So, when Shiro came into Keith’s life, he’d been over the moon.

Shiro had been little more than a runt when Keith’s parents brought him into their home for Keith’s 8th birthday, one paw missing and a white streak across his forehead, a long gash just below his eyes. Whatever had happened had left its toll, but Keith had been gentle as he bathed and dried Shiro, even managing to get him to eat a few treats from Keith’s open palm. 

“He’s your responsibility, Keith,” his mother told him, eyes firm. “You have to take care of him. Make sure he knows just how much you love him.” 

“Why’d they hurt him?” 

Krolia had frowned, reaching out to run her fingers on Shiro’s stumpy paw. The Neko let out a pitiful mewl, making Keith rub his face against Shiro’s neck to soothe him. “They were bad people, Keith. Very bad people. But you’re going to love him anyway, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, mama. I will.” 

It took time to get Shiro to trust him, but day after day, Keith did his best. Soothing pets, gentle baths, scratches behind the ears, whispers that Keith would never let anyone hurt Shiro— never again.

And, after a long, long while… it worked.

The first time Shiro turned, it was during a particularly awful storm. The building was swaying on its foundations, the wind howling so loudly Keith was sure it would break through. 

Keith had never been particularly scared of storms, but there was something in that sound, something that set Keith’s teeth on edge and his fingers gripping his blankets. The little body next to him on the bed stretched and suddenly the power cut, the lights blinking out as though they had never existed in the first place. 

Keith shook, panic blooming in his chest as he took in a too-deep breath, nearly choking as he suddenly felt something stretching out over him like a weighted blanket.

For a moment, just one brief moment, Keith wanted to scream, but then the thunder cracked and the lightning illuminated the room, and all that fear melted away when he saw the shock of white hair and the scar just below soulful gray cat eyes. 

“Master?” Shiro whispered, curling right on top of Keith. Another flash of light showed Shiro’s ears pointing straight in the air. “I’ll keep my Master safe. I promise.” 

Shiro licked his ear then, and spent the entire night curled up right next to Keith, making sure to nuzzle his neck any time there was a snap of thunder. His body— much bigger than most Neko— radiated warmth, and more than once Shiro purred right into his ear, making Keith giggle.

After that night, things between the two had changed; gone was the fear, the apprehension, the worry, and in its place was the comforting familiarity that few masters managed to have with their Neko. 

As Keith grew bigger, so did Shiro— and he didn’t stop. 

It was a little worrisome at first, but Krolia had assured Keith that Shiro was big and strong because Keith took such good care of him. Most Neko managed to be maybe the size of a young human teenager, but Shiro had somehow managed to be 6’4 and so muscular that he could pick Keith up with his one arm. 

In fact, by the time that Keith was ready to go to university, his twin bed was way too small for the two of them, leading to a special dispensation for an apartment on campus instead of a shared dorm. 

Maybe it was then that their relationship jumped over that last hurdle, when it became something different, something… something _more_. 

“You’re home, Master,” Shiro purred as he crawled forward on his knees, long black tail curling around Keith’s leg. Shiro’s black ears perked up as he leaned forward, nuzzling his head against Keith’s knee.

Keith dropped his bookbag on the floor next to the couch and reached down, letting his fingers scratch behind Shiro’s ear. He always liked that, and managed a long purr that made his entire body quiver. 

“I missed you, too,” Keith admitted. Classes were boring, and in all honesty he would have been much happier curled up with Shiro in bed, not worrying about anything else. “Want me to make us something to eat, hm?” 

“Tuna?” 

Keith laughed, leaning down to rub his face against Shiro’s. 

“Yeah, Kitten. I’ll get you some tuna.” 

Shiro languidly morphed into his feline form, scampering behind Keith into the kitchen. It was their daily routine, one that Keith enjoyed more than he would ever let on. Cooking for Shiro made the day just seem _better_ , especially considering how grateful Shiro always was. And when Shiro was grateful… 

Very, _very_ grateful. 

Keith knew it wasn’t unheard of for a master and a Neko to be close— a quick glance online showed thousands upon thousands of hours of Master and Neko porn, for starters— but part of Keith had never expected, never thought even in his wildest dreams, that the relationship with Shiro would become more. They’d been together for so many years, had their souls entwined in a way that was difficult to put into words, that their relationship veered from platonic into _this_ … 

It was the most natural thing in the universe, and Keith was thankful every day that his parents had brought Shiro home all those years ago.

Keith fished out three cans of tuna from the drawer, popping the lids and dumping two of them right into a little food bowl on the counter, adding just a dash of cream. For a normal cat, this would have been a terrible diet, but for a Neko like Shiro?

Shiro jumped on to the counter and gently nudged the container of cream, making Keith laugh.

“Okay, just a little more—” Keith said as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t understand why Shiro liked tuna and cream together— thought alone made his stomach roll, but Shiro had reminded him that he liked his tuna with mayonnaise. 

Shiro nudged his hand again. 

Keith looked at Shiro, shaking his head no. The pitiful mewl and stare would have gotten some other schmuck to give in, but not Keith. 

“Oh, don’t try to give me that, Kitten. I already give you too much— that’s probably why you’re so big.” 

Shiro made a sound between a whine and growl, but immediately stopped and tucked his head down, almost as though embarrassed. It was like taking Keith’s heart in his little paw and shredding it to pieces.

“Oh, God. Don’t do that to me. Shiro,” Keith begged, but it was to no avail. “You know I love you just the way you are, every last bit of you.” 

It did nothing. 

Damn.

With a sigh, Keith added another dollop of cream to the dish.

“I swear, you’re gunna kill me, Kitten. You really will.” 

But Shiro looked like the cat who quite literally got the cream, and when Keith was finished making his sandwich, he brought both their plates to their favorite faded red sofa, taking his usual place on the right as Shiro jumped up into his lap. 

It was nice, being able to sit like this with Shiro, running his fingers through Shiro’s soft fur as they ate, turning on the tv to some mindless. Shiro always preferred eating in this form, and Keith just enjoyed the weight on his lap and the constant purr that reverberated through Shiro’s entire body. 

There wasn’t much space on the couch, but when Shiro morphed back into his more humanoid body he nuzzled up as close as he could get, still perched on top of Keith’s lap.

Managing a breathless laugh, Keith reached up to scratch behind Shiro’s ear, enjoying the sound of Shiro’s mewling. It was so innocent and yet there was something else in it, something mischievous that Keith intrinsically knew was…

“Kitten,” Keith gasped as he felt Shiro’s hand reach between his legs. The sound of the zipper sent a bolt of electricity from his belly right down to his cock. “What’re you doing?” 

“More cream, Master,” Shiro simply said, though his cute little fang peeked out of his mouth as he leaned forward to rub his cheek against Keith’s chin and— fuck, the ungodly _purring_ that made Keith’s toes deliciously curl. His hand fumbled in Keith’s pants for a moment before a dark, almost sinister smile snuck across his sweet face. It made his nose crinkle in a way that took away Keith’s ability to do anything but throw his head back as Shiro whispered out a, “Can I have more cream… Master?” 

“Hgn.” 

Shiro licked his lip, a devilish pull at the corner matching with Shiro’s big hand wrapping around him. “Please?”

“Fu— fuck.” 

But Keith knew the truth— he could never say no to Shiro. 

Taking his expletive as a yes, Shiro slowly sunk off the couch, nuzzling his face against the front of Keith’s pants as he pulled Keith’s half-hard dick from his underwear. A pearl of precum swelled at the tip, Shiro’s thumb running over the slit. 

Keith gasped, Shiro’s little Neko ears curling up at the sound. Shiro cocked his head to the side as he slowly slipped his finger into his mouth. The sound he made was positively _lewd_ as he licked the cum off, and _fuck_ if that little devilish smile didn’t make Keith’s entire body shiver with anticipation.

But it wasn’t enough. Keith could tell from the way Shiro’s eyes slowly made their way from his face back down to his cock. Shiro pulled his thumb from his mouth with an obscene _smack_ , black tail wrapping around Keith’s leg.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” was all Shiro needed to say as he leaned forward and slipped Keith’s cock into his mouth in one fluid motion, sweet warmth enveloping all of Keith’s senses. 

It was near-impossible not to cum at that very moment. Keith had to grab hold of the arm of the couch, nails digging into the creaking red fabric as he held the pure and unbridled desire flooding through him and into Shiro’s mouth. He wanted to slow Shiro down, to get his sweet Neko to wait, but that wasn’t Shiro’s style. 

Not anymore.

There was no reason to be shy, after all.

Still, Keith held on because if he came now, if he gave Shiro what he wanted without the work… well, that would do no good for his Kitten’s diet. Getting everything he wanted right when he wanted it would have made Shiro spoiled, too.

Keith reached down and ran the pads of his fingers over Shiro’s sensitive, soft ears and his downy black hair. The feeling was exquisite, especially when Shiro purred as he pulled his head back, eyes rolling back as Keith rubbed behind his ears, right where Shiro liked it. 

“I’m— I’m not gunna last if you keep doing that, Kitten.” 

It was both the right and wrong thing to say, because Shiro’s little lick and nip at his hand was all the time Keith had to pull himself back from the edge, and it wasn’t anywhere near close. The moment Shiro went back to his dick, loosening his throat to let Keith slide down into that right warmth, purring all the while, Keith knew Shiro had won.

His orgasm hit like a bolt of lightning. Keith’s fingers gripped Shiro’s beautiful dark hair as his his rolled forward so much he nearly fell off the couch. The only thing that caught him was Shiro’s hand, strong and splayed against his thigh, holding him in place.

Shiro’s eyes were closed, breathing harsh and throat still fucking _purring_ as he drank down Keith’s cum. Keith could barely hold his eyes open, but watching Shiro swallow each spurt of his _cream_ was worth every bit of effort. 

God, his Neko was perfect.

Keith wasn’t sure how long the bliss lasted, but it wasn’t long enough. He could have spent the rest of forever with Shiro’s mouth wrapped around his cock, hand holding him down. He could have died that way, believing heaven was in Shiro’s hand, in his mouth, in his embrace.

As long as it was Shiro, Keith would have been more than happy.

Keith steadied his breathing and whispered, “Love you, Kitten,” as Shiro’s eyes opened, wild and wide. His ears perked up and he slowly, _excruciatingly_ slowly, pulled his mouth down from Keith’s cock with a little _pop_. And then Shiro smiled that toothy, coy smile, the one he always gave when he got his way. 

His Kitten always got the cream.

“Love my Master, too.” 

  
  



End file.
